Forward error correction plays a critical role in high bit rate communications. Forward error correction (FEC) is often used to detect and correct symbols of a data packet received in error and thereby eliminate the need for retransmission of the packet. Prior to transmission of a message, redundancy is added to facilitate FEC of the message following transmission. Some example error correction codes include Hamming, Bose-Chaudhuri-Hochquenghem (BCH), Reed-Solomon (RS), Viterbi, trellis, etc.